tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Invasion of the Triceratons (chapter 1)
[[Datei:IDW_76_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #76 (IDW)]]'Invasion of the Triceratons (chapter 1)' ("Invasion der Triceratonier", Kapitel 1) ist eine Geschichte aus der [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicserie]] von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 15. November 2017 * Ausgabe: TMNT #76 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Damian Couceiro * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Triceratots! Part 2" * Nächstes Kapitel: "Invasion of the Triceratons" #2 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Der misslungene KontaktversuchTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo und Raphael **Pepperoni **Kara Lewis (Cameo) **April O'Neil (erwähnt) **Baxter Stockman (erwähnt) *Triceratonier **Commander Zom **Sergeant Gord **Lieutenant Trokk *Agent Bishop **Earth Protection Force **Slash *Splinter **Foot Clan **Jennika (Cameo) *die Ghostbusters (erwähnt) *Utroms (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|210px|Eine versauerte HeimkehrNach ihren aufregenden Abenteuern in der Dimension X"Prelude to Dimension X", Dimension X #1, #2, #3, #4 und #5, und "The Trial of Krang" #1, #2 und #3 und ihr Wiedersehen mit den GhostbustersTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters II kehren die Turtles per Dimensionstransport endlich wieder in ihr Heim zurück, wo sie von Pepperoni bereits sehnsüchtigst in Empfang genommen werden. Doch ein Blick auf die Fernsehschirme, die Donatello installiert hat, erstickt ihre Heimkehrfreude rasch im Keim: New York steht in Flammen, und im Fernsehen wird von einem massiven Terrorangriff gesprochen, der sich am Morgen ereignet hat. Die Stadt wurde abgeriegelt, und militärische Spezialeinheiten in Zusammenarbeit mit der Polizei sind gegen die "Terroristen" aufmarschiert. Die Turtles merken jedoch schnell, dass her nicht die ganze Wahrheit berichtet wird; denn die Spezialeinheiten sind niemand anderes als die Earth Protection Force, und die Amateuraufnahmen der "Terroristen", die im Fernsehen erscheinen, sind für die Turtles deutlich als Triceratonier zu erkennen. Donatello schickt rasch eine Mail an April, um sich über ihren derzeitigen Zustand zu erkundigen, und bekommt auch sofort eine Antwort; sie ist zwar wohlauf, doch im Moment steckt sie zusammen mit Baxter Stockman im Techno Cosmic Research Institute fest. Leonardo beschließt, dass sie sich zum Institut begeben müssen, da sie Stockmans Technologie im folgenden Kampf sicher gut gebrauchen können, und so verlassen sie das Versteck und beginnen ihren Schleichzug durch die Straßen der abgesperrten Stadt. thumb|left|180px|Ankunft in der HeimatRückblick: New York, an diesem Morgen. Auf einem Dach in der Innenstadt materialisiert sich eine bewaffnete Erkundungstruppe der Triceratonier, angeführt von Commander Zom und ihrem Adjutanten Sergeant Gord. Nachdem sie noch einmal Rücksprache mit Lieutenant Trokk, der die triceratonische Flotte unter seiner Aufsicht hat, gehalten haben, beginnen sie erste Eindrücke von der atmosphärischen Beschaffenheit der Erde und der Bevölkerung der Stadt zu sammeln. Um ihre bisherigen Informationen weiter zu vertiefen, will sich Zom zusammen mit Gord hinunter auf die Straße begeben, während die anderen für den Fall einer Auseinandersetzung vorsichtshalber auf den Dächern Stellung beziehen sollen. thumb|180px|Ein sinistrer WillkommensgrußMithilfe ihrer Raketentornister landen die Triceratonier mitten unter den Menschen auf der Straße und begrüßen sie mit friedlichen Absichten. Jedoch ist die Reaktion auf ihre Erscheinung alles andere als erhofft: Die Menschen geraten in wilde Panik und rennen vor den verdutzten Aliens davon. Allerdings stellt sich ein ganz anderes Empfangskommittee ein - in der Gestalt der Earth Protection Force, mit Agent Bishop und dem von ihm telekontrollierten Slash"Desperate Measures" #1, #2, #3 und #4 an der Spitze. Zom eröffnet sogleich ein Gespräch mit Bishop und erklärt ihm den Grund für ihr Hiersein; nämlich dass sie auf den Planeten zurückkehren wollen, der einst die Heimat ihrer Vorfahren gewesen ist.''Turtles In Time'' #1, ''Utrom Empire'' #1 und "The Trial of Krang" #3 thumb|left|240px|Der Angriff aus dem HinterhaltBishop heißt die neuen Besucher zwar willkommen, doch in Wirklichkeit ist dies nur eine Finte, um seinen Truppen zu erlauben, die restlichen Mitglieder des Erkundungsteams aufzuspüren und sie aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen, bevor er den Befehl gibt, auch Zom und Gord unter Beschuss zu nehmen. Zom versucht mit ihrem Raketenantrieb höheren Gefechtsgrund zu gewinnen, doch ein elektromagnetischer Impuls von einer EPF-Waffe setzt ihre Waffen außer Betrieb. Zom befiehlt Gord, sich zurück zum Rest ihres Teams zu begeben, und greift dann die EPF-Truppen am Boden im Nahkampf an. Zom kommt seinen Leuten auf dem Dach zu Hilfe, und dort beginnt sich das Blatt gegen die EPF rasch zu wenden. thumb|180px|Der Eingriff des Foot ClansAm Boden indessen hat Zom ihrerseits die EPF besiegt, doch dann setzen Bishops restliche Leute einen Mikrowellenstrahler gegen sie ein und zwingen sie so in die Knie."Desperate Measures" #3 Gord bemerkt, dass seine Kommandantin in Schwierigkeiten steckt; als ihn dann ein EPF-Hubschrauber angreift, zerschießt er dessen Heckrotor, so dass der Helikopter abschmiert und beim Aufschlag den Mikrowellen-Wagen zerstört. Unerfreut über diese Wendung übernimmt Bishop die direkte Kontrolle über Slash und dirigiert ihn dazu, die hilflose Zom zu erschlagen. Impulsiv kommt Gord seiner Befehlshaberin zu Hilfe und fängt Slashs Faustschlag auf Kosten seines eigenen Lebens ab. Außer sich vor Wut über Bishops Heimtücke und den Tod ihres getreuen Offiziers schwört Zom ihm und der Stadt Rache und macht sich daran, Bishop unter ihren Füßen zu zermalmen, als sich mehrere Stahlspitzen in ihr Fleisch bohren und sie am Boden festnageln. Und dieser Angriff kam von niemand anderem als vom Foot Clan, unter Splinters persönlicher Führung. Neudruckversionen *''Invasion of the Triceratons'' (TPB), Juli 2018 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The IDW Collection'' Volume 11, Juli 2020 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)